The Past
by Ryu-311
Summary: During Family Day, the VKs react a different way to Queen Leah's rant. And what happened in the past that made Mal put a spell on all 4 of them the minute the stepped into that limousine. Warning: There is mention of past self-harm, but there are no details.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or anything related to it.**

"Her first words, her first steps, I missed it ALL!" Queen Leah yelled, "Why must my life be so miserable!" All four of them tensed. They were seething on the inside. So close to snapping. How dare she say that her life was miserable, she at least gets love from her family. Jay couldn't hold it in much longer and told them something that he's only ever told three other people.

"You think your life is miserable! You don't know us! You don't know how we feel. You think our parents raised us! HA more like beat us to me. My father sent me out of the house when I was 6 to steal from others. When I wasn't able to get anything, I came back, and you know what happened? He beat me until I passed out then he locked me in a closet and only gave me water and bread for a month. It wasn't a one-time thing either," Jay screamed. Everyone in hearing distance looked horrified.

"It wasn't just him," Carlos spoke up, "My mother turned me into her personal servant. Every time I messed up, she would dunk a bucket of meat juice on me and throw me out into the street so Gaston's dog would chase and tear me apart until he got bored."

"My mother is all about beauty. According to her, all makeup skills are sacred. When I mess up, and she always ended up giving me scars," They all gasp except for three that already knew.

"You would think that Maleficent would be a nice to her daughter. That is so wrong. Sometimes I would help people out in the street. When my mother found out, she would torture me. Evil is the only thing we can do to stop those things from happening. So don't judge us!" Mal finished.

Chad walked up to them."Wow, you think that we believe you. You just trying to guilt trip us." and some others nod.

"Mal, undo the spell," Evie said which made others curious. Mal looked at the others for approval, and they nodded.

"If you say so"Mal then did a few flicks of the wrist, and the spell disappeared. Soon all of their scars became visible. It covered almost every inch of their body. Gashes to puncture wounds to burns to bite marks, basically anything you think of. Every one of them had scars visible except Evie.

"Where are your scars Ms. Golddigger? You said you had some, so where are they? Or did you just say that to fool us?" Chad accused. A sad smile came on Evie's face.

"I do have scars, they're just not that noticeable," She said slowly. She took off her bracelets and turned her wrists to show everyone.

"Oh my god" Lonnie whispered as a few tears escaped her eyes. Thin lines were seen going up her arm.

"I wouldn't have been able to keep going if it weren't for these guys," Evie said smiling brightly at the other three beside her.

"It's not just us," Jay said looking away. If people weren't paying attention before, they are now.

"Every kid on the Isle had to go through either physical or emotional pain because of their parents," Mal said with sadness.

"It's an unspoken rule of don't ask, don't tell because we already know," Carlos said looking down.

"I'm pretty sure that Ursula almost drowns her son every time he scores lower than a 90. And mind you he has dyslexia, so it's hard for him to understand some things," Evie said as an example. Many by this point were sobbing.

"Don't pity us. Because of this, every kid has a person that they are super close to. No one is ever left behind. If someone says something wrong, we don't apologize with words, but with small actions. An extra piece of bread, help in a subject they're struggling with, a place to stay for the night, medical care. That is how life on the isle is. We support and watch out for each other, even if we are 'evil'. We don't live together, we survive with each other." Evie said which surprised everyone.

"Now that we are done with this, I don't think we need that spell any more right guys," Carlos said smiling. "We only used it, so they won't judge us. But I don't think we need it anymore." All of them nodded and walked out giving the 'good guys' with something to think about.

 **A/N: Tell me what you guys think. Any constructive criticism is welcome. And please call me out on any inconsistencies or things I might have messed up on.**


End file.
